The present invention comprises a new Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEZZ0003’.
‘PEZZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEZZ0003’ has large sized inflorescences with medium red-purple colored flowers, dark yellow-green foliage, vigorous and upright habit with strong branches, and tolerates hot, summer conditions.
‘PEZZ0003’ originates from a hybrid cross made in a breeding program in October 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘206-4’ with cherry colored flowers.
The male parent of ‘PEZZ0003’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘209-2’ with slightly lighter lavender flower color when compared to ‘PEZZ0003’. The resultant seed was sown in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEZZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2008 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEZZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.